worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie VLKQA
Background The Valkyrie is a 'Mech design unique to the Federated Suns. Although commissioned by the League's Regular Army, it did not enter production until 2787, after the start of the First Succession War. Because the Corean facilities were within the Federated Suns, all Valkyries produced became the exclusive property of House Davion. Despite the chaos of the Succession Wars, the Corean plants on New Avalon are still functional, a large industrial complex still capable of manufacturing up to 130 Valkyries per year. The continued operation of Corean Enterprises depends upon several other key industries. Components such as fusion reactors and sensor helmets are still produced by completely automated plants, using technology that is no longer understood. These old and worn plants often break down, which means the day may come when it is no longer possible to repair malfunctioning equipment. When the supply of ultra-high technological parts needed by each 'Mech runs out, Corean Enterprises will be forced to end production. Future concerns aside, the Valkyrie has become an important part of the Davion forces. It generally replaces the lighter Stingers and Wasps in the Federated Sun's crack combat regiments, giving their units improved firepower. Because the VLK carries twice the armor of either a WSP or STG, it can last longer under fire. Affiliation - House Davion Model Type - VLK-QA Valkyrie Class - Light Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head/Cockpit - 120 Reinforced Pilots Compartment - 150 Main Torso - 450 Arms - 125ea Hand - 70ea Legs - 220ea Feet - 95ea LRM10 - 30 Medium Laser - 30 Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - stops up to and including all standard 7.62mm rounds Speed Running - 86.4 kph Jump - 150m Statistics Weight - 30 tons PS - Robotic 30 Cargo - Minimal space for peronal items and weapons Power System - Omni 150 Fusion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - LRM 10 (1 left torso) Range - 2100m Damage - 2d4x10+10 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 12 Bonuses - -3 strike under 600m, -2 strike under 400m, -3 strike under 200m (not cumulative), can be fired indirectly Weapon Type - Medium Laser (1 right arm) Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 15 tons, carry - 7.5 tons Punch - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 5d6 sdc Kick - 3d6 Body Block - 1d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)